


Gracias a esos bastardos

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Se reunieron en una isla por accidente. ¿Pueden llamarlo destino? ¿A quién tienen que agradecer por esto? Eso es sencillo... Fue todo Gracias a esos bastardos.Dos corazones rotos de alguna manera funcionan mejor juntos, formando solo uno.





	Gracias a esos bastardos

**Author's Note:**

> Cabe aclarar. Lo escribí mucho antes de que realmente pasaran algo de tiempo juntos, así que lamento si nada que ver con el canon de hoy día. ¡Fue antes de que viera Dressrosa incluso! So. SORRY.

.

.

.

.

 

Trafalgar observa la copa en su mano con pesadez, ahoga un suspiro al tomar de un solo trago todo el contenido. El alcohol baja por su garganta, frío como pocas veces, causándole un temblor involuntario. Ya no está seguro de qué es lo que le provoca esas sensaciones desagradables, si todo el tequila que ha tomado o todos los recuerdos que le llevaron al bar en primer lugar.

Siente como alguien se sienta a su lado, mira por el rabillo del ojo.

Reconoce la distintiva cabellera verdosa del otro, y, al menos por unos segundos, se pregunta si debe desaparecer ahora, sin dejar rastro. Pero imagina que Zoro le ha reconocido ya.

— No esperaba encontrarme con los Mugiwara—comenta Law, tomando otra copa.

El cantinero deja una cerveza en frente del espadachín, y este le mira apenas antes de dignarse a responder.

— Vengo solo.

Law no da mucho crédito a esto. Conoce al tipo. Sabe lo improbable que es que ande merodeando por ahí sin la tripulación, sabe lo estúpido que suena tal cosa. Zoro podría perderse siempre, pero siempre era alrededor de Luffy.

— ¿No pudiste subir al barco a tiempo?—se burla el moreno, sin mirarlo.

Roronoa le mira intensamente, Law no puede evitar sentirse raro de pronto.

— Yo bajé de él.

La historia sigue sin sonar creíble para el Capitán, pero, siendo Zoro quien lo dice, prefiere darle el beneficio de la duda. Continúan tomando un rato más sin decir nada. Las personas del bar entran y salen, pero ellos siguen allí.

— Tú también estás solo—observa Zoro, luego de un rato

— ¿Lo notaste?—responde sarcástico Trafalgar.

— ¿Fue Kid?—quiere saber el peli-verde, con sus ojos aún sobre el moreno.

Lo conoce bastante bien, también. Luego del incidente en Marine Ford, Zoro había investigado al dichoso pirata que había salvado la vida de su Capitán. No fue fácil juntar las piezas. ¿Qué otro pirata conocía con un submarino? Su investigación no paró ahí, y eso quizá fuese gracias a Perona.

“Aliado o enemigo… Saberlo todo siempre te será útil en alguna ocasión”

No había creído que saber tanto del moreno llegaría a ser útil en realidad. Pero, estando ambos en aquel sitio. En esa isla perdida de la mano de Dios.

No existía ningún motivo visible, o sospecha, de que ahí hubiese algo que pudiese interesarle al pirata. Zoro había pasado todo el rato tratando de adivinar, hasta que recordó haber visto la tripulación del pelirrojo.

Los piratas de Kid.

El resto fue fácil.

Y que Trafalgar siguiese ahí en lugar de ir a buscarle…

— Eso no es tu asunto—gruñó el moreno, molesto.

Sabe que no lo es, por supuesto. La relación entre Kid y Law no podría serle menos interesante, pero en ese momento necesita distraerse. Pensar en cualquier otra cosa le ayuda… Y si es algo tan ajeno a él, mucho mejor.

Vuelven a quedarse callados, hasta que finalmente Law decide verle cara a cara. Se miran por un largo rato, como analizándose, pensando en el siguiente paso. Trafalgar solo desvía la mirada cuando recibe otra copa, al parecer, alguien del fondo le había estado mirando.

Esta por tomarla cuando la mano de Zoro le detiene, le hace acercarse más a él. Trafalgar frunce el ceño, pero baja la voz cuando pregunta qué demonios le pasa.

— Es un cazador.

Law mira al hombre con más atención entonces, se nota cabreado. Repasa mentalmente la lista de cazadores que leyó unos días atrás. Casi suelta un bufido. Roronoa ha tenido la razón.

— Es una lástima… Estaba bien para pasar el rato—menciona Law, pidiendo más alcohol.

Zoro frunce el ceño, pero no agrega nada más.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, cuando apenas quedan clientes, se miran de nuevo. Una comunicación muda les hace pagar antes de irse juntos, Zoro siguiendo los pasos del moreno. Llegan hasta la habitación que el Capitán del Heart se ha conseguido y siguen con su fiesta personal cuando cierran la puerta.

Todo el licor no parece surtir efecto en ellos, puesto que continúan actuando con normalidad. El ambiente tenso que antes los rodeaba desaparece rápidamente. Hablan con tranquilidad, con la misma confianza de los que se conocen de toda una vida. Es llegados a este punto que el ex cazador narra su aventura.

No le avergüenza admitir que ha estado enamorado de Luffy desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ni tampoco le importa mucho compartir los pocos momentos donde se sintió correspondido. Conforme va hablando Law comprende que ver a Zoro ahí no es por una simple riña entre compañeros.

Lo escucha, sorprendido por la forma tan tranquila con la que el otro está hablando. No pareciera que está contando cómo es que le rompieron el corazón.

— Nunca me habría imaginado que Mugiwara-ya podría ser tan hijo de puta—dice Law, luego de escucharlo.

Roronoa casi sonríe.

— No me lo esperaba… Pero debí verlo—responde Zoro.

“Él lo sabía, después de todo”

Trafalgar niega un poco con la cabeza, termina el contenido de su copa y se pone de pie. Zoro, a unos pasos, le observa con curiosidad.

— Eventualmente encontraremos como vengarnos de ellos… —promete el Capitán, divertido.

Roronoa parece estar pensando en ello cuando, imitando los movimientos del otro, se levanta. Deja la copa sobre la mesita de noche y camina hasta donde está el moreno. Trafalgar le mira con interés.

Siente las manos del peli-verde acomodarse a cada lado de su cuerpo. El moreno deja las palmas de sus manos en los hombros del otro.

— ¿Estás acaso borracho, Roronoa-ya?

Zoro disimula una sonrisa, y acerca su rostro al del shichibukai. Trafalgar apenas y pone resistencia, el aroma del alcohol llega a sus fosas nasales y, lejos de molestarle, parece hacerlo dudar.

La mirada del espadachín lo seduce, su lenguaje corporal es claro…

Trafalgar deja de darle vueltas cuando Zoro, tomando la iniciativa, corta la distancia y le da un beso. Primero corto. Apenas tocando sus labios con los propios. Apenas degustando estos de manera pausada. Disfrutando de la sensación que le produce el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos.

Law abre un poco la boca, y es entonces cuando el chasquido que producen sus bocas al encontrarse es el único sonido que inunda la habitación. El moreno rodea el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos, y pierde sus dedos entre los cabellos verdosos.

El espadachín, por su parte, le agarra con algo más de fuerza, y va apartando la gabardina que el otro lleva hasta poder tocar la piel de sus caderas. Sube un poco su camisa, y sus dedos delinean las masculinas curvas.

Law ahoga un suspiro entre los labios de Zoro.

El peli-verde les guía a la cama y, una vez ahí, comienza a desvestir al otro. Quita la gabardina negra, seguida de su camisa, y se queda ahí, observando.

El tatuaje que adorna la morena piel captura su atención.

Law parece divertido ante esto, acomodado ahí en la cama siendo observado tan atentamente por el ex Mugiwara le produce una extraña ansiedad. Se levanta apenas para tomar a Zoro de la cadera y obligarlo a tumbarse con él.

Lo vuelve a besar, ahora con más deseo, mientras desliza la tela lejos de su cuerpo.

Sientes los músculos increíblemente trabajados bajo su tacto y tiembla de gusto. Zoro ha bajado una mano hasta su pantalón y ha comenzado a desabrocharlo mientras él se descalza lo más rápido que puede.

Sus ansiosas manos se acomodan en la espalda del peli-verde. Amplia, musculosa.

Roronoa se alejó apenas lo suficiente como para observar nuevamente el cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus manos se pierden en la tela del ajustado bóxer. La piel amoratada en sus caderas llama su atención, el otro nota su mirada.

— Era un amante problemático—admite

— ¿Qué hacías por él?—cuestiona Zoro.

Trafalgar no reconoce ninguna emoción en su voz. Nota simple determinación. Hablar sobre cómo fuese Eustass con él no le importaba, pero le sorprendía.

Roronoa se ve sorprendido cuando Trafalgar logra invertir sus posiciones sin problema alguno.

— Todo.

La simple palabra causa un pequeño escalofrío en el menor, observa los ojos grises y nota el mensaje mudo de inmediato. Se alza lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus labios, y los devora con hambre.

Sus manos encuentran un particular placer en delinear la forma del cuerpo contrario. Paseando por sus brazos, bajando hasta su pecho, descendiendo hasta su trasero, perdiéndose en sus piernas. Y regresando hasta su cuello.

Las manos del moreno no se quedan atrás. Delinea las cicatrices que va encontrando a su paso. Acaricia su espalda a consciencia. Degustándose con lo que alcanza su tacto.

Trafalgar suelta un gemido ronco cuando siente al otro jugando con sus pezones.

No recuerda ser particularmente sensible a esto, pero estar ahí haciéndolo con él resulta ser una experiencia totalmente distinta a las que está ya acostumbrado. Siente los labios de Zoro recorrer su cuello y no puede más que gemir bajo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así?

Sus encuentros con Eustass eran tan distintos.

Cuando Zoro vuelve a quedar sobre él le mira con sorpresa sin darse cuenta. Roronoa parece estarlo leyendo con tanta facilidad que Law se siente expuesto.

Zoro vuelve a besarle los labios, la poca resistencia que había aparecido inesperadamente se disuelve entre besos. Sonríe apenas contra los labios del moreno, mientras éste le mira con interés.

— ¿Qué planeas decir de mí luego de esto?—pregunta con curiosidad, en su cuello.

— Pensaré sobre ello luego… —responde Trafalgar, sintiendo como el otro descendía por su cuerpo.

El peli-verde no responde, pero suelta una risa que parece hipnotizar a Law. No recuerda haberlo oído reír nunca… Pero le provoca un sentimiento de familiaridad tan fuerte que sonríe por lo bajo también.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello, sin creer a qué ha llegado.

Roronoa Zoro ha resultado ser un mejor analgésico para sus males que cualquier otro que hubiese probado antes.

El espadachín sonríe para sí mientras desaparece la última prenda del mayor, liberando así la erección de éste. Siente la mirada del otro sobre él, y dirige sus ojos a los del moreno. La visión resulta excitante para ambos.

Roronoa disfruta de la imagen del moreno así, desnudo, con el cabello desordenado, los labios ligeramente hinchados, y esa sonrisa…

El moreno observa a Zoro con ansias. Estando ahí, acomodado entre sus piernas, con el torso desnudo, el cabello hecho un desastre, mientras acaricia sus muslos, sus labios a centímetros de su falo.

Trafalgar suelta un gruñido al sentirse dentro de su cavidad. Su mente apenas puede hilar uno que otro pensamiento coherente. Cierra los ojos, disfrutando del placer que le produce el otro. Gime un poco más alto cuando nota los dedos de Zoro tanteando su entrada.

Se muerde los labios sin poder evitarlo, mientras su cuerpo intenta tener más contacto con ambos movimientos. Balancea su cuerpo de atrás a adelante, gimiendo en el proceso.

Zoro parece particularmente fascinado con las reacciones del moreno, pues al oírlo comienza a hacer movimientos más rápidos, succiones más profundas. Le gusta el sonido que provocan los gemidos de Trafalgar. La forma en que tiembla debido a su tacto, y como pareciera debatir entre mostrarse o no ante él de forma sincera. El peli-verde es capaz de leer al mayor con una facilidad que le resulta, incluso a él, sorprendente. Agradece ese pequeño don.

Continúa un rato más jugando con su miembro, sus dedos, que parecen hallar un hogar perfecto en su interior, se mueven con más saña. Law tiembla de pies a cabeza, a punto de venirse.

Roronoa siente las manos del moreno sobre su cabeza, tratando de apartarlo. Zoro no le hace caso, y, tras succionar un poco más fuerte, siente el líquido blanquecino llenando su boca. Da unas cuantas lamidas más al falo del moreno tras tragar lo que había recibido para seguidamente subir de nuevo por el pecho de Trafalgar, los espasmos en éste le hacen sentir un ligero punzón en su miembro, recordándole que él también necesita algo de consuelo.

Law respira con dificultad, y le mira mal por apenas segundos. La mirada que Zoro le ha dedicado provoca un nuevo temblor en su espina dorsal. Unos cuantos besos repartidos a lo largo de su pecho le invitan tratar de normalizar su respiración sin éxito. Sospecha que lo que viene, seguramente, le dejara igualmente sin aliento.

Zoro acaricia las zonas más maltratadas, reconociendo las heridas que fuesen hechas en un momento de pasión. Observando su cuerpo puede ver toda la historia entre aquel par. Los moretones resultaste de un largo rastro de chupones, mordidas… golpes.

¿Hasta qué punto habría amado Trafalgar como para ser capaz de aceptar eso?

Roronoa le hace levantarse apenas un poco, mientras sigue acariciando su cuerpo. Las manos de Law parecen estar amarradas a su cuello, puesto que se pierde en este, abrazándole apenas, disfrutando del calor de su cercanía.

El peli-verde nota entonces heridas que hasta entonces no había visto. Mucho más marcadas que las anteriores, y algunas recientes…

— ¿Siempre te ha gustado duro?—murmura con cuidado.

No es quien para juzgarlo, pero le molesta de algún modo. Trafalgar siempre le había parecido un hombre respetable, quizá calculador, incluso manipulador… ¿Cuándo había decido él invertir los papeles?

Trafalgar sigue bien agarrado a él, sin verlo directo a los ojos. Las manos del otro están acariciando _esas_ heridas. Esas de las que nunca pensó tener que hablar. Esas que se mezclaban con historias que nunca pensó que debía recordar.

— Eustass-ya era… —busca una palabra que le salve del lío en el que se está metiendo, pero nota pronto que ya no hay forma de ser salvado.

— Un maldito animal—dice Zoro por él, con voz fría.

Trafalgar se ahorra un suspiro, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro del otro. Zoro los separa lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, le examina atento, y Law lo hace de vuelta. Están hincados en la cama, desnudos, mirándose a los ojos, aun con los brazos sobre el contrario, a punto de cruzar el límite que les permite seguir actuando como completos desconocidos…

— Roronoa-ya… ¿Estás lo suficiente borracho?

La cuestión confunde al espadachín por segundos, y luego le mira expectante. Le observa cortar la distancia, posar sus labios en los suyos, besarlo lento, casi con cariño. La forma en que Law se oculta en sus brazos logra mover algo en su pecho.

— ¿Estamos realmente bien con esto?

Zoro le ha escuchado con atención, notando la duda en su voz. Ha sido apenas un susurro inseguro, pero entiende el peso detrás de ello. Es su turno de besarlo, con el mismo cuidado con el que Law le ha besado algunos minutos antes. Le recuesta en la cama, quedando sobre él, y no le permite oponerse cuando aumenta el ritmo entre sus labios. Corta la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos y Law suelta un gemido cuando lo nota cerca de su entrada.  Mira los ojos del peli-verde y casi suspira cuando vuelve a besarlo mientras que, al mismo tiempo, se va abriendo paso en su interior.  Zoro gruñe por lo bajo al estar dentro de Law, mientras que este se agarra firmemente de su espalda, arañando sin cuidado la piel a su alcance.

El peli-verde comienza con un vaivén lento, mientras va encontrando la posición más adecuada para ambos. Se mueve más rápido cuando Law comienza a gemir con más frecuencia. Lo penetra con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. El sonido de su arete moviéndose al mismo ritmo le incita a aumentar la velocidad.

Toma una de las piernas de Trafalgar y lo invita a rodear con ésta su cuerpo, el otro no tarda en hacerlo mientras sus labios buscan los del espadachín.

El Capitán suelta un gruñido cuando sus caderas comienzan a mecerse al mismo ritmo que las del otro. De atrás a adelante, buscando que llegue aún más fondo. Su pene comienza a elevarse poco a poco, respondiendo a la excitación del momento.

El chirrido de la cama llena la habitación, acompañada de los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, que no dudan en entregarse por completo. Se besan como si el mundo fuera acabarse por completo, y se separan solo cuando necesitan oxígeno. Zoro pasea sus pulgares por los erectos pezones de Law, deslizando su boca por su cuello, degustando todo lo que hay a su alcance.

Trafalgar gime por lo bajo al sentir su erección creciendo. La fricción sobre su pene entre ambos vientres le resulta dolorosamente placentera. Su mano viaja temblorosa hasta allí y rodea su propio sexo con ésta, comenzando a acariciarse al instante. Mueve sus caderas contra ésta, suelta un pequeño gemido frustrado cuando Zoro aparta su mano de su sexo.

— Lo haré por ti…—avisa el peli-verde con voz ronca, Law le mira intensamente, expectante.

Casi al instante siente la mano del otro rodearle con fuerza, suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo sin notarlo y echa la cabeza atrás cuando el otro comienza a estimularlo. Sus manos se quedan fijas sobre los hombros de Zoro mientras este besa su cuello, y atiende su sexo.

Las embestidas provocan una sensación tan placentera que Law se pregunta por un segundo si no había tomado algo demasiado fuerte antes puesto que sus sentidos parecen estar más alerta que nunca.

La cama rechina cada vez más fuerte, y el gime cada vez con más ganas. Gruñe y suelta maldiciones de tanto en tanto, mientras que Zoro se entretiene soltando cortos gemidos de vez en cuando, totalmente concentrado en su tarea.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez por menos tiempo. Lo siguiente que nota Law es estar escuchando justo en su oído la respiración entrecortada del peli-verde. Su cuerpo reacciona positivamente ante esta acción.

Es entonces cuando Roronoa cambia unos centímetros su posición antes de penetrarle de nuevo, esta vez con tal intensidad que Trafalgar jura haber visto estrellas. Zoro nota pronto el cambio en su voz y vuelve a golpear contra el mismo punto de nuevo, la reacción del Capitán estremece su cuerpo. Sus gruñidos son ahora de placer puro, está a punto…

Golpea dura y rápidamente contra el mismo lugar, notando como el cuerpo del moreno parece moverse cada vez más lento, pero de manera intensa. Escucha los gruñidos de Law en su oído, tan cercanos a él que le erizan la piel.

— ¡AH!…. ¡Mnh!… Ro…ronoa-ya…

Continúa penetrándolo un momento más, él igualmente está a punto de terminar. Antes de que pueda apartarse Law rodea su cuerpo con sus piernas, y mueve sus caderas de manera sugerente.

Roronoa no necesita estimular su sexo mucho más antes de sentir como Trafalgar se corre entre sus cuerpos, llenando su mano de su blanquecina esencia. Ahoga un gruñido al sentir su pene siendo apretado con ganas.

— Law… —suelta su nombre entre un gemido ronco, mientras se corre dentro del moreno.

Éste último no le libera hasta sentir que le ha llenado por completo, Zoro deja caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Sale poco a poco del otro, mientras sus respiraciones, igual de irregulares, se dejan escuchar en la estancia.

Se coloca a un lado del moreno, mientras este cierra los ojos un momento. Se concentra en la sensación de la semilla del otro escurriéndose entre sus nalgas. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad, continúa estremeciéndose tras el intenso orgasmo, pero no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa que atrae la atención del peli-verde.

Zoro igualmente dibuja una sonrisa, menos vistosa que la de Law, pero igual de sincera.

— Estoy bastante bien con esto, por si aún querías saber… —informa el espadachín con todo serio, atrayendo toda la atención del moreno, quien ríe con más ganas al oírlo.

Roronoa ríe también, algo más bajo. Atrae el cuerpo del otro hacía el suyo y deja un beso casto en sus labios. Se miran un largo rato, examinándose de nuevo. Sus cuerpos habían acariciado el cielo, aun cuando sus corazones seguían atrapados en el suelo.

Son conscientes de que no existe amor entre ellos, pero existe una chispa. Lo han comprobado. Pueden aceptarlo… Pueden vivir con ello.

— No sé curar corazones rotos, Roronoa-ya… —informa el médico, con seriedad.

La sonrisa que ha dibujado en su rostro provoca la curiosidad del menor.

— Pero puedo darte uno nuevo… —murmura, cortando la distancia de nuevo

— ¿Es realmente nuevo?—responde burlón Zoro.

— Me ha funcionado hasta ahora—contraataca Law, con el mismo tono divertido.

— ¿Aceptarás el mío a cambio?—cuestiona Zoro, sintiendo la respiración del pirata sobre sus labios. Mira sus ojos, y regresa a los labios… Ansioso.

— Lo cuidaré mejor que nadie, si cuidas el mío igual de bien…—contesta, depositando un beso corto en los labios del peli-verde.

— Ten por seguro que lo haré—promete Zoro, besándolo de vuelta.

Después de todo, solo se necesita una chispa para encender el fuego, y ellos estaban dispuestos a incendiar el mundo, de un edificio a la vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un serio problema escribiendo/imaginando relaciones tóxicas que involucren a Kid y Law. Muy mal plan... Me suenan a un sado que salió súper mal -Hola Anastasia-. Quiero escribir más cosas así. ¿Por qué es relevante? Supongo que la nota era más bien para decir... Me encantó este One Shot, lo encontré en una cuenta vieja y tenía, necesitaba, debía con toda mi alma, publicarlo. Eso.  
> Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
